<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shooting Stars by sproutbabie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765150">Shooting Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutbabie/pseuds/sproutbabie'>sproutbabie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, star tear disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutbabie/pseuds/sproutbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai would still be stuck here, crying out the same stars and wishing upon fading stickers.</p><p>-<br/>Star Tear Disease</p><p>A phenomenon where someone in an unrequited love shed star tears that makes a twinkling sound<br/>The only way to cure it is for the other to love them back.<br/>If not cured quickly, the photoreceptors cease to function and one could go blind or in the severe cases, experience major memory loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shooting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788244">Падающие звёзды</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir">Helena_de_Noir</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend listening to Nap of a Star while reading if you want maximum sad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai had always loved Beomgyu's singing.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was comforting and warm, like being bundled up in front of the fire place during the coldest winter nights. Just listening to him hum along to the tune of his guitar was enough for Kai to completely relax; let go of his worries. His voice held the power to stop time, to shut off the world around them and take Kai on a journey.</p><p> </p><p>He loved how passionate Beomgyu was for music. Loved the way the elder came rushing to him first when finishing a new song, his eyes gleaming in excitement. He loved how those same eyes closed shut when Beomgyu was fully immersed in his singing, his emotions coming through only his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kai loved Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> loves </em> Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew it would not be returned, at least in the way he loved him. After all, it had started with a little twinkle. </p><p> </p><p>The day he had found out the elder didn't love him back. The same day he heard that Beomgyu had passed his audition to become an idol trainee.</p><p> </p><p>He was absolutely thrilled, practically barging into Kai's room to tell him the exciting news. He bounced on the tips of his toes as he watched the younger read the email carefully. The same five words that had Beomgyu shaking weighed Kai's heart down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Congratulations on passing your audition. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He read that same sentence over and over again; nothing else in that email mattered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kai congratulated him first, bringing him into a big hug and screaming in excitement along with the elder. He knew how hard Beomgyu had worked for this, the uncountable sleepless nights, endless practicing, and cuddles with Kai when he felt insecure. He was so proud of his childhood best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Yet deep down, the constant reminder of what that meant for their relationship mercilessly held onto his heart with an iron grip. While Beomgyu felt like he was going to lift up into the air and fly away, gravity pushed down harder onto Kai, wanting to crush him flat. But he had fought back, at least when the elder was around.</p><p> </p><p>After Beomgyu had left however, everything came crashing down. Kai let gravity push him down onto the floor, he didn’t care. Curling up into himself, he had finally let go. The tears riveted down his cheeks, with no plans of stopping. It was final.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was going to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>And now Kai would never have the chance to confess.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to jeopardize the elder's future career; he knew the vicious nature of paparazzi and false rumors. Kai only hoped for a bright future for him doing the one thing he loved the most. He didn't want to hold Beomgyu back.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of their time together flooded his mind, leaking out through his eyes. The day Beomgyu had started learning to play the guitar; he was so excited to show his friend that he ran all the way to Kai's with a guitar almost twice his size. The day the elder made his first tune, playing it to him when they had gone out star gazing. The night before his audition, the two of them cuddled up on his bed as Kai whispered supportive words to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was then when he felt it. His tears started producing sparks that made his eyelids sting. A quiet twinkle left his eyes. His breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>No. It couldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>He was too scared to open his eyes; refused to come to terms with reality. It had to be a mistake; he was so sure it was just because he was crying too much. Carefully, he opened his eyes to look down at his palms. </p><p> </p><p>Stars. Some already faded away while some were still fresh, retaining their shine.</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a dry laugh. Then two, before more tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>What a joke.</p><p> </p><p>With each star, his eyes burned even more, the same way it felt to look directly into the sun. The delicate twinkling sound each tear had made couldn't hide his loud sobbing, the two sounds clashing with one another. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The energetic sparkle of each star hurt. The irony of the twinkling hurt. Beomgyu leaving him hurt. The implications of both the stars and the one he loved the most leaving him hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt.</p><p> </p><p>And over the months, his eyes started deteriorating. It was first the edges, it felt like looking through a vignette that was permanently in his eyes. Then it was random spots, like the ones that appear after an unexpected flash from a camera. Until then, it wasn’t too difficult. He could still live his normal life with just a few discomforts.</p><p> </p><p>He tried stopping himself from crying so much; he didn't want to lose his eyesight, or worse, his memories. He still wanted to see Beomgyu; his fluffy hair that bounced with every step, his large eyes that held the universe in them, even his cute mannerisms. He promised Beomgyu to watch him every step of the way, watch him thrive and succeed; be happy.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to setting aside his grief and looking ahead so it was simple, easy even. He would have to just come to terms with Beomgyu leaving and this disease he had, and he would be happy again.</p><p> </p><p>Which didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>The day Kai watched Beomgyu go through the station gates, waving at him as he dragged his suitcase into the train, the plan broke apart. He cried for days on end; he couldn’t care less about his eyes anymore. He held onto the stars in his hands, making selfish wishes; wishing Beomgyu would come back, wishing he loved Kai the same, wishing he had never fallen in love in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Every time he watched the stars fade, it reminded him how futile it was. How even if the two of them were to be born again, he would have still fallen in love with Beomgyu, the elder would have chased his dreams, and Kai would still have been left alone. But he still clutched the stars tightly and put them over his heart, hoping one of them would grant his wish.</p><p> </p><p>After months of wishing on his tear-produced stars, he gave up. He let go of the stars and never held them again. There was no hope, his ability to see colours started to fade one by one.</p><p> </p><p>He lost green the day Beomgyu sent him a photo of his monthly trainee rank, being proud of himself for getting into top 3. He slowly lost blue when the elder called him with the news that he had made it into the final debuting group. Then, at last, his world had turned monochrome the day Beomgyu's debut day was announced.</p><p> </p><p>His memories started to fade as well. It started with little things; the names of some of his plushies, the fact that his elder sister had a car, and why he had so many succulents in his room. But he could never forget Beomgyu, or anything related to him. He wouldn’t let himself forget the love of his life, tucking their memories together deep inside his heart. He would never forget the day he first met Beomgyu, the times they sneaked out of their house to watch the stars, and most importantly, his debut date.</p><p> </p><p>It came around faster than expected. Tomorrow, Beomgyu would further his dreams as an artist. Tomorrow, he would prove himself to the nation that he was worth his title.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, Kai would finally have to let go of the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Sprawled across his bed, he scrolled through the internet, looking at each and every teaser photo that had been released of Beomgyu and his group. He was glad that they were getting a lot of positive attention, it was deserved after all.</p><p> </p><p>With each photo he passed by however, he missed the colours Beomgyu was associated with. The deep brown of his eyes that he found himself lost in all the time, the pale pink of his lips that let out the most beautiful songs.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't matter. As long as he could still hear Beomgyu's singing; listen to his voice that sang his story and would touch the public's hearts.</p><p> </p><p>The same that touched his.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh of defeat, he put down his phone and looked up at the ceiling, littered with glow in the dark stars from years ago. He huffed in amusement. The two of them were so thrilled to stick them up, Beomgyu supporting him on the bottom as Kai wobbled on the ladder; turning the lights on and off again to admire the glow of the cheap stickers.</p><p> </p><p>But now he couldn't see the faded yellow of the stars anymore. He could only register that they were dimming, their glowing pigment running out.</p><p> </p><p>His phone next to him buzzed loudly, interrupting his thoughts. Turning to his side, he checked the caller ID.</p><p> </p><p>Beomie ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ</p><p> </p><p>Kai scrambled up into a sitting position, his back straightened as he answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kai! Can you believe it? I'm debuting tomorrow!" Beomgyu's delightful voice cut through the barrier of his phone and straight into his ear. Without even realizing, he had relaxed, leaning back on to the head board as a smile grew on his lips. His previous cold melancholy had faded, replaced with the warmth of the elder's voice, enveloping him in a comforting embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"You did so well coming this far, I'm so happy for you!" Kai replied, imagining the way Beomgyu was probably kicking in his sheets right now. "You'll watch right? Our debut showcase? Don't forget!" He chuckled, pressing his phone impossibly close to his ear. Right now, in this very moment, Beomgyu's voice was reserved only for him to hear, for him to cherish.</p><p> </p><p>Before he would have to share it with the world.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never forget, seven PM yeah? I'll be sure to tune in." He could hear the rustle of Beomgyu's hair and clothes, probably violently nodding in excitement. Then it abruptly stopped, the elder sighing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think… I'll be able to do well? My other members all seem to be all ready to go, but I'm not so sure..." It pained him to hear Beomgyu so down, especially about his talent. He would have traveled all the way to the city just to cuddle if it weren't for Beomgyu's restrictions. </p><p> </p><p>"Beomie, you'll do amazing. You'll blow people away with your singing that people will flock to you. You'll become a comforting presence to many people, a safe place for them to rest-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like you’ve become for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"- I know this because I've seen you work so hard for this. You've got this Beomie, so don't worry." Kai bit his lips; he felt a sob threatening to choke out of his throat. He wasn't going to accidentally slip here, not with the one he loved on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thank you, Kai. You're the reason I could come this far." He could hear Beomgyu's voice waver and a quiet sniffle he tried to muffle with his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, he could someone else reminding Beomgyu to sleep, probably one of his team members. "I think I should really sleep soon; I don't want to be tired on my DEBUT day of all days!" The elder exclaimed, hints of his insecurities wiped clean and replaced with his usual happy self.</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't want to end the call. He wanted to cherish Beomgyu's voice more, when it was still his to keep. But his lips moved before he could think.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, that would be best. Don't lose sleep worrying too much, okay? Have a good night's rest Beomie!" No, this wasn't supposed to be it. He opened his mouth again, trying to say the words he really wanted Beomgyu to know. But as the words came up his throat and onto his tongue, the elder spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You too! Let me know what you think after tomorrow's showcase okay? Good night Kai!" </p><p> </p><p>The call ended and the words miserably slid back into his throat. He had lost his chance. He reasoned that it was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked up to his cheap star stickers once more.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, Beomgyu would become a star, one that would outshine the rest.</p><p> </p><p>And Kai would still be stuck here, crying out the same stars and wishing upon fading stickers.</p><p> </p><p>He let out an airy laugh. How pathetic. How pathetic that his life turned out like this. How the love of his life went off to reach for the stars while he was dragged down by them.</p><p> </p><p>Kai could feel the blinding lights latch onto his lower eyelids, threatening to fall and fade away. The numbing pain that came with looking directly at the lights had long become a routine for him. He couldn't care less anymore; he let the lights fall like shooting stars down his cheeks and into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Under the cheap, fading stickers, he curled up just like he did the first time and let every last star fall from his eyes, the delicate twinkle of each star lulling him to sleep.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of his intrusive alarm, he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Not even darkness. Just nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Kai shot up from his bed. He turned his head around, hoping to see something, anything.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, he brought them to his cheeks. Feeling he way towards his eyes, he accidentally poked one, blinking reflectively.</p><p> </p><p>His mind started racing. It couldn't be, it hadn't been long since he lost the ability to see colour. He should have had more time before he completely went blind. He had something important to see today. He had to see him, to see...</p><p> </p><p>Kai's mind went blank.</p><p> </p><p>He swore he had something important to tune into today, something he held close to him. Yet, he couldn't recall what it was. No names came up, only a time.</p><p> </p><p>7 PM</p><p> </p><p>7 PM</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the couch, listening to the TV. Thank god his sisters were so supportive; they immediately went to work when they had found Kai stumbling off the bed and feeling along the walls of his room to get out. He wouldn't have made it through the day without them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, it's starting!" His younger sister exclaimed. Just as he was going to ask what exactly she was talking about, the song had started.</p><p> </p><p>It was bright and bubbly, the high synths reminding him of his favourite neon colours and popping candy. Kai quite liked it; it was just up his alley. He managed to pick up that it was a group from the different styles of each voice.</p><p> </p><p>One voice stood out to him the most. It fit well with the song, the right amount of brightness in his voice. It drew Kai in. </p><p> </p><p>A familiar melancholy settled in his mind. Something dragged his heart down, and down again every time the voice sang. He felt tears gather on top of his lower eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>And he had no clue why.</p><p> </p><p>After the song, he heard the transitioning jingle as the show cut to another scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello we are Tomorrow by Together!"</p><p> </p><p>Each member then went around introducing themselves, explaining their personality, quirky traits, and relationship with the team. Kai was quite impressed, he liked the song just now, perhaps he would follow them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m Beomgyu, the happy pill of the group!” A cheery voice introduced.</p><p> </p><p>It was him, the voice that made Kai’s heart heavy. And yet, he somehow felt comfort in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>What a pleasant name for a beautiful voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Hope you enjoyed that :3</p><p>Although there are different versions of Star Tear Disease (星涙病), I took a lot of creative liberties with it :3</p><p>I tried researching into blindness a little so if anything seems off, I am sorry.</p><p>Thank you for reading this spontaneous oneshot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>